


When Tony Met Michelle

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Français | French, Gen, Peter and MJ are dating, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: "Quand Tony rencontre Michelle"Tout est dit dans la titre. Bonne chance, Tony... tu en auras besoin !
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Tony Met Michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607558) by [Flame_Of_Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Of_Ice/pseuds/Flame_Of_Ice). 



> Cette fic par du postulat que Peter et Michelle sortent ensemble.

* * *

** QUAND TONY RENCONTRE MICHELLE **

* * *

Rhodey reconnut l'expression de Tony parce qu'il l’arborait rarement. Peu être parce qu'il était un génie, ou simplement parce qu'il avait une bonne « poker face », mais Tony semblait rarement surpris.

Et en ce moment, il était surpris.

« Désolé, mais qui es-tu ? » demanda Tony avec perplexité.

« Michelle Jones. Je croyais que vous étiez supposé être un génie. Essayez de suivre. »

« Et tu es là parce que tu crois... »

Michelle ne le laissa pas terminer. « Je sais que mon petit-ami est ici. Donc est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de tourner autour du pot ? Où est-il ? »

Tony lança une appel à l'aide muet, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Bruce avait les yeux glués à l'écran de son téléphone avec un peu trop d'intensité ; il semblait ne pas vouloir être mêlé à tout ça. Steve, Sam et Clint souriaient franchement, et tous les autres observaient avec intérêt.

Tony se tourna vers Rhodey. Il haussa les épaules et Tony lui envoya un regard noir.

« Ton petit-ami ? » répéta Tony.

« Est-ce qu'il y a de l'écho ici ? Oui, mon petit-ami, mon partenaire de léchage d’amygdales, mon copain, ma moitié, mon soleil et mon tout, et toutes les conneries du genre. Où est Peter ? »

Tony se rassit, et son masque hurlant « je suis un ingénieur de génie milliardaire super cool et je gère totalement » glissa sur ses traits.

« Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, ou de comment tu as réussi à entrer d'ailleurs, » remarqua Tony.

Michelle soupira et s'installa dans un des canapés comme si elle possédait les lieux. Rhodey était impressionné par son aplomb.

« Karen, » appela-t-elle. « J'imagine que tu peux m'entendre ici aussi ? Peux—tu expliquer à Mr Stark comment ses inventions fonctionnent ? »

Une voix féminine et mélodieuse emplit le silence.

« Comme vous le savez, Mr Stark, je suis en mesure de converser avec FRIDAY lorsque mes données peuvent avoir une incidence sur les prises de décisions relatives à la sécurité. Mlle Jones a avancé un argument valable pour être autorisée à rejoindre Peter ; qui a, par ailleurs, clairement fait part de ce qu'il désirait si une telle situation venait à se présenter.

FRIDAY s'est rangée à mon avis et à jugée qu'il était acceptable d'autoriser l'accès à Mlle Jones. »

« Fantastique, » marmonna Tony. « Trahi par ma propre I.A. »

Il posa les yeux sur Michelle. « Écoute, gamine... »

Tony se tut quand Michelle se pencha en avant, envahissant son espace personnel et ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs nez.

« Mr Stark, » souffla-t-elle. « La dernière fois que j'ai vu Peter, il se faisait tirer dessus par une douzaine d'armes aliens capables de tuer un humain normal en quelques secondes. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Vous avez dit à May Parker qu'il récupérait mais elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça signifie, et je suis clairement dans le même cas qu'elle. »

Elle agita le bras, englobant tout ce qui les entourait. « Ceux d'entre vous qui sont encore conscients ont l'air d'avoir besoin de longues vacances sur une plage jamaïcaine ; ça ne me rassure pas sur l'état de Peter. »

Rhodey jeta un regard à la ronde. Ils étaient tous couverts de bleus, cabossés ou au moins en état de choc.

La tornade aux cheveux frisés continua.

« Alors à moins que vous souhaitiez que le prochain article de mon blog ait pour titre : « Top 10 des moments les plus sexiste de Stark » – qui se comptent en milliers – et qui sera lu par mes abonnés – qui eux, sont des dizaines de milliers – je vous conseille fortement de me dire... Où. Se. Trouve. Mon. Petit-ami.

La fuite du robinet était clairement audible quand le silence s’abattit.

Steve prit la parole. « Je pense qu'on devrait lui répondre, Tony. »

« Mmmh, » acquiesça Clint.

Tony pointa du doigt en direction du hall, sans quitter des yeux Michelle. « Troisième porte sur la gauche. Il dort. »

Michelle hocha la tête avec un air de finalité et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par Tony.

Tony jeta un regard autour de lui.

« Vous pensez que le gamin sait dans quoi il s'est embarqué ? » demanda-t-il.

Wanda sourit tendrement. « Oh, oui. J'en suis certaine. »

« Seigneur, » s'exclama Tony. « Il est plus brave que moi. »

Rhodey partageait son avis sur ce coup-là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony et Michelle : Round 2 !

Tony n'était pas du genre à admettre quand il était intimidé, particulièrement quand c'était par une gamine de seize ans. Il avait combattu des aliens, des terroristes et toutes sortes de monstres, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'à cet instant, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir ouvert la porte et ne pas se trouver confronté au regard franc de Michelle Jones.

Encore une fois, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait sur sa propriété. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Il décida d'attaquer le premier.

« Jones. »

« Stark. » répliqua-t-elle. « Vous n'allez pas m'inviter à entrer ? »

« Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'une invitation la dernière fois. »

« La dernière fois, vous vous trouviez entre mon petit-ami inconscient et moi. C'est différent cette fois. »

Tony hésita avant de faire un pas sur le côté et de la laisser entrer. Il l'escorta vers un salon calme et s'assit, la regardant s'installer en face de lui.

Michelle alla droit au but.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour l'aide que vous avez fournie à Peter, il y a quelques semaines. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait pu me sortir de là sans vous. »

Tony haussa les épaules. « De rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai eu a m'impliquer physiquement, mais j'ai été heureux de pouvoir aider. Tes côtes guérissent bien ? »

Ce fut au tour de Michelle de hausser les épaules. « Ça peut aller. »

Elle prit le temps de regard autour d'elle. « Le fait de vouloir vous remercier n'est qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici. »

« Je m'en doute, cependant si tu commences à me réciter du Germaine Greer, je serai obligé d'opérer un replis, Mademoiselle l'Intello. »

Les lèvres de MJ frémirent dans une parodie de sourire acérée.

« Je suis ici pour vous demander votre aide. »

« Je parie que ça a été douloureux à dire, » taquina Tony. « Ok, je me lance. De l'aide pour quoi ? »

« Peter a essayé de rompre avec moi, » finit-elle par dire.

Tony grogna dramatiquement, le visage enfouit dans ses mains.

« Jesus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Tu réalises que je suis un magnat de la technologie, pas un conseiller conjugal ? Et que je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par les dramas boostés aux hormones qu'il peut y avoir entre vous deux. »

Michelle laissa échapper un souffle lent et contrôle.

« Il a rompu avec moi à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Brooklyn, il y a deux semaines. Il s'est pointé chez moi un soir, en déblatérant tout un tas de conneries sur le fait que ça serait trop dangereux de sortir avec lui, à cause de tous les ennuis qu'il attire. »

Tony baissa ses mains, révélant une expression sympathique.

« Il n'a pas tort en ce qui concerne les dangers de partager une relation avec lui. C'est une discussion que Pepper et moi avons eu plus d'une fois. »

Michelle se pencha dans son siège. « Et pourtant, vous allez quand même l'épouser. »

Tony l'imita, se penchant vers elle. « Oui, parce que je suis égoïste, et que je ne sais pas comment fonctionner sans elle, et que j'ai tout un tas de moyens de la protéger. »

Il se rassit correctement. « Peter est probablement la personne la moins égoïste qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et il ne possède pas mes ressources. »

« Mais il a votre aide, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis là. »

Tony haussa un sourcil et Michelle continua.

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je le fais depuis des années. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me protège. Mais je ne peux pas, non plus, nier que Peter joue dans la cour des grands, maintenant. Ce qui veut dire que ça serait une bonne idée que je me donne les moyens de me sortir en un seul morceau de toutes les situations possibles. »

Elle inspira et regarda Tony droit dans les yeux. « Si il abandonne toutes les personnes qu'il aime dans une tentative foireuse de les protéger, il va finir isolé et seul. Je ne veux pas ça pour lui et je ne pense pas que ce soit d'avantage votre cas. »

Tony se contenta de l'observer, sa réponse était sans doute évidente rien qu'à son expression parce qu'elle continua.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point je suis cliché, mais je refuse de le laisser partir sans me battre. J'ai l'intention de lui faire comprendre à quel point il est un énorme loser pour avoir pu penser qu'il pouvait me faire sortir de sa vie. Mais je veux avoir autant d'atouts que possible dans ma manche quand je le lui expliquerai. »

Tony soupira. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? De quoi te protéger ? »

MJ hocha la tête. « Si vous avez quoi que se soit qui pourrait être utile pour convaincre toutes personnes inamicales d'aller se faire foutre, je prends. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que j'ai un ou deux gadgets bien utile dont je pourrai te faire profiter. » Tony sourit. « Laisse-moi y réfléchir et je te recontacte. »

Tony fit mine de se lever mais comme Michelle ne bougeait pas, il se rassit.

« Il y a encore une chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi, si vous vous s'en sentez enclin. »

« Crache le morceau, allez. »

« Vous connaissez tout un tas de gens qui en savent long sur le self-défense ? »

« En effet. »

« Je voudrai prendre des cours, » marmonna-t-elle. « Suer et m'activer n'est pas dans ma nature mais si ça aide à ce que Peter s'inquiète moins au sujet de ma sécurité, et se dise que ça me permettra de survivre plus facilement en étant sa petite-amie... Et puis j'aimerai apprendre pour ma propre sécurité. Savoir se défendre est quelque chose d'important. »

Tony hocha la tête, réfléchissant. « Je pense que je peux te trouver un entraîneur ou deux. Ou trois. J'aurai besoin de ton emploi du temps et de quelques jours pour arranger tout ça. »

MJ se leva et lui tendit une main. « Merci, Tony, » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Ouais, ouais. N'allons pas tout ruiner en devant sentimental, Suffragette Sally. »

Michelle haussa un sourcil et acquiesça. « Je trouverai la sortie seule. Ciao. »

Tony la suivit néanmoins jusqu'à la porte, juste pour être certain qu'elle sortait, et n'allait pas se perdre dans son bureau, par exemple. Michelle Jones avait « fouineuse » émanant de tous ses pores.

Tony n'était pas optimiste sur les chances de Peter de la tenir à distance.

Il lui donnait un mois à tout casser.


End file.
